


Closing Arguments

by river_soul



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: Andy and you are going out for the first time since your daughter’s birth. Anxious about leaving her behind Andy does his best to make you feel better.
Relationships: Andy Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Closing Arguments

“This was a mistake,” you tell Andy, nervous fingers creasing the soft material of your dress. “We should go back.”

“Sweetheart,” he says with a sigh. “The baby is fine, I promise. I vetted the nanny hard enough she could get a job with the NSA.”

“What if I didn’t leave enough milk?” You ask, turning to face him in the passenger seat. “What if the nanny can’t calm her down when she gets upset? You know she only likes that one specific song. We should go back,” you say.

“You have enough breast milk in the freezer to feed a small army. She’ll be fine,” he soothes, a large hand coming to rest on your thigh. You worry your lip between your teeth, aware on some level that he’s right, but that little anxious voice at the back of your mind is loud and persistent.

“If you’re really concerned we can go back,” he offers. “But I know you've been looking forward to tonight.”

“I am,” you admit. “I haven’t left her side in four months but I feel like a bad mom,” you tell him, conflicted. 

You’re embarrassed to find tears in your eyes and a lump in your throat. You wipe at your eyes, careful of the make-up you’d taken the time to apply earlier. Andy squeezes your knee and turns the blinker on, pulling smoothly into an abandoned parking lot. He’s quick to undo his seatbelt and lean into your space after throwing the car in park. The feel of his lips ghosting sweetly over yours has you sighing into his mouth and relaxing. You lean into the hand that cups your cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his palm. 

“I want to spend time with you,” Andy tells you, drawing back to look you in the eye. “Whether we do that at an overpriced restaurant or on our couch it doesn’t really matter to me.”

You give him a watery smile that he’s quick to return. The warmth and love you see in his eyes makes your chest swell with emotion. Andy’s always been good at knowing just what to say to make you feel better. Even before your daughter was born, talking to him about your problems always helped and you found a simple hug after a bad day was enough to ease away your anxieties. 

“What do you want to do?” He asks you.

“Let’s go to dinner,” you tell him with a smile, sitting up straighter in your seat. “We deserve a night out on the town.” 

“There is a third option,” Andy offers, voice low and suggestive. “We could skip dinner and go straight to the hotel. Order some room service and champagne,” he says, the heat in his gaze enough to make you press your thighs together.

Even after two years of marriage and a baby, Andy can still make you feel as giddy and nervous as you did on your first date.

“Because I have to be honest, honey. Having to sit across from you in that pretty little dress is going to be tortuous, especially when I know just what you have underneath it.”

You blink at him in surprise. You ordered a fancy new bra and underwear set a few weeks ago in anticipation for tonight. As much as you’d done it for him, the lingerie was for yourself too. Your body had changed after the baby and even though Andy promised he loved every bit of you, you couldn’t help but be critical of every new imperfection you saw. Wearing the lacy red set underneath your modest summer dress made you feel sexy for the first time in a while. 

“I get the credit card statements,” he reminds you. “I didn’t look up exactly what you bought because I wanted to be surprised but,” he says, slipping a hand underneath your dress and up your thigh, “my imagination might have gotten the best of me.”

“Oh,” you say, at a loss for rational thought when you feel Andy’s hand dip between your legs and push them apart. He trails his fingers over your clothed mound, thumb rubbing firm circles over your bud and making you draw a shuddering breath. 

“Mr. Barber, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were using an underhanded tactic to sway the opposing counsel,” you tell him, voice pitched a little high to sound as playful as you wanted.

“Oh honey, you know how ruthless I can be when it comes to getting what I want,” Andy reminds you, eyes dark with lust.

You gasp when he pushes aside your underwear and works a long, thick finger inside you. A second finger joins the first after a few seconds and you buck up into his hand. 

“Hotel,” you gasp. 

“Mmm,” Andy agrees. "But first, I need to finish my closing argument. Make sure I really drive home the point," he tells you, punctuating each word with a twist of his fingers until you come apart on his hand with strangled gasp.

"There we go," he says with a satisfied smile, leaning over to kiss your lips sweetly.


End file.
